Girlfriend
by sunny night
Summary: Pairings:SasuIno, SasuSaku[in sparing amounts] SasuNaru. Sasuke's going somewhere but Ino and Sakura decide that they're going to war over who's Sasuke is while bringing him into it. And what exactly is his secret? song fic


this is a fun little story written in under an hour. it's my first finished songfic and Naruto fic so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If i did, Naruto and Sasuke would've already gotten together or Itachi would've killed Sasuke. I also don't own the song used in this story. it's just an awesome song.

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Ino screamed as she ran towards the person in question. Sasuke visibly rolled his eyes but due her her obliviousness, she didn't catch it.

"Sakura is so annoying isn't she? I don't like her."

"Says the girl who used to be her best friend until I entered the equation." Sasuke said before stalking away.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Sakura ran up to him next. "Sasuke-kuuun!" She screamed in a similar fashion as Ino. What was wrong with the fangirls today?

She draped herself over Sasuke as he was walking.

"I've figured out your secret!" She screamed almost in his ear. His normally expressionless face distorted to form a shocked face. "You like me!"

"Hm. No." He said as he pushed her off of him and continued walking.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Ino caught up with him again and did the same thing as Sakura had done. "You're so sexy. I want you to be mine." She rubbed herself up against him even more. "I could make you feel better. I know that you like me and not billboard forehead."

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess_  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

Sakura pushed Ino off Sasuke. "You could do so much better than her. Like me! We should get together!" Sasuke continued walking.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and ran after Sasuke. "Hey! Sasuke! I want to be your girlfriend!"

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"I know that you like me!" They screamed as they continued chasing after him.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Sakura caught up before Ino. "I see how look look at me. I know that when you look away you're still thinking about me. Let's get together and never talk about Ino ever again."

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again! Cause,)_

Ino elbowed Sakura out of the way. "She's so crazy. It's me that you want because I'm better than her."

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"Hey! You...PIG!" Sakura screamed at Ino. "You will never be Sasuke's girlfriend. Because if you do become his girlfriend, I won't rest until he's mine!"

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"He likes me. Not you! I'm the best choice for the next Mrs. Uchiha." Ino countered. She looked at where Sasuke was standing. While Sakura and her were arguing, he slipped around them and continued walking. They saw him further down the street and started racing again to see who would get to Sasuke first.

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

"He'll be wrapped around my finger in a second! Because I'm so much better than you! There's no match for me! You're so stupid. How could you get with Sasuke?" Ino taunted as they ran.

_  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

"He'll be around my finger in less than a second. You're the stupid one." Sakura said back.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

They stopped after they couldn't see Sasuke anymore. "Hey I think I know where we are...This is Naruto's place!" Sakura said.

"Why would Sasuke be at Naruto's?" Ino asked. Sasuke and Naruto walked out holding hands.

"Hey! You! Naruto!" Ino and Sakura screamed, "What are you doing holding Sasuke's hand?"

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"My secret is...that Naruto's my girlfriend. I like him not you." Sasuke said and then he kissed Naruto. At that moment, Sakura and Ino sprouted massive nosebleeds and were converted to SasuNaru fangirls. Suddenly, the fact that neither of them was able to get Sasuke didn't matter.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

* * *

_

so yeah. semi-funny ending. i wonder what Sasuke was wearing that day. Maybe that Tag stuff (if you haven't the commercials for that stuff then you won't get the joke.) please review. 


End file.
